Julie Brandt
Julie Brandt also known as Juju Desjardins in her guise, or The Blackbird is the secondary antagonist of Wolfenstein: Youngblood. She is a member of the Fourth Reich and wife of General Lothar Brandt. Julie was responsible for the distress signal that prompted B.J Blazkowicz to travel to France, resulting in his capture by Nazi forces. Youngblood Julie Brandt used to be a French aristocrat until she betrayed her people to the Nazis. She would meet and marry General Lothar Brandt in 1957, and the two would participate in an attempt to start their own Reich. According to Abby, they would attack the resistance, and capture its original leader, Emmanuel. Julie tortured Emmanuel to make Lothar happy, indicating that she had gain his loyalty. After Lothar was injured when the Nazis attacked in his penthouse in Siegturm, the two hid in the Paris Underground, and came into contact with the resistance, and hid their identities so they could plan to find a way to control the towers of each area, and take over Berlin and Neu-Paris. It is revealed that BJ came to her to find a clue to search for a powerful Da'at Yichud artifact in Paris, before she captured him in revealed herself to be double agent working for her husband. However, B.J. states that he saw through her lies, and decided to infiltrate Lab X to find anything on how to stop the apocalypse. .Julie makes her first appearance under the guise of Juju in Wolfenstein: Youngblood offering Jessie "Jes" and Zofia "Soph" Blazkowicz assistance in finding their father while they attempt to topple the Nazi Regime in France. Julie sends the twins to kill General Winkler, a high-ranking official as a test of their abilities as well as removing a high ranking official in the region. After Winkler's death, Brandt ordered the girls to return to the catacombs, and informs them that they have to breach the Brothers, three different computer towers that are connect between Paris and Berlin, and have Abby hack into them by stealing the Überkommandants' keys to the main computers. Julie explains that by taking each tower, and killing each Überkommandant, they can find the location of Lab X and their father. As the terror twins battle through each sector of Paris, Julie will comment on how they are living up to their father's words. Julie and Lothar decide to eliminate the Twins and Abby by poisoning their wine, and have the resistance leave to be captured. During this time, Abby was encrypting a conversation that Lothar had with his second-in-command, General Messler, where he speaks of the Ascension and the Fourth Reich. Upon decrypting the message, Abby sees the picture of Lothar on her monitor, and realizes "Jacques" and "Juju" are Nazis. She uses her microphone to hear their plan to spike their wine with sedatives, and kill them before telling the other resistance members to leave (falsely telling them to prepare to take Lab X). Abby tells the twin by using a reference of their favorite novel, informing them that "Something's afoot with the baroness' goose." Julie and Lothar's plan are thwarted by the twins and Abby, but the couple succeed in fighting off the twins, stabbing Abby in the eye before being knocked back. Julie and Lothar decide to escape to the Siegturm as she believes the twins can't stop them. Upon arriving at the Siegturm, Lothar orders Messler to begin his attack on the resistance. As the plan begins to fall apart, Lothar criticizes Julie due to her failing to drug the girls, and feels humiliated by being outsmarted by "three degenerate teenaged girls" much to Julie's confusion. After Lothar holds her at gunpoint, he orders Julie to stand in front of the door as the Twins successfully gain entry into Siegturm, despite her questioning if it's safe. Julie is killed while trying to ambush the Twins at the elevator doors as Zofia blasted the doors open, crushing her head and killing her instantly from the impact. Nicknames *Juju *Juju Desjardins - Disguise *The Blackbird *Darling - by Lotahr *Ma'am - by Jess Blazkowicz. *The Brandt's - with Lothar, by B.J. Blazkowicz. Quotes Gallery 62200360_10157397932629166_5901126150914048000_o.jpg|Juna's wanted profile from Nazi Germany. Operation Blackbird.png|Picture of Juju with Fergus. Juna 2.png|Juna talking to twins and Abby during in the official trailer. Julie-meets-the-twins.jpg|Julie meets the twins. Juna-operating.jpg|Juna operating on a resistance member while talking to the twins. Juna assignment.png|Juju with Jacques (Lothar), deciding to get help from the twins. Chocolate-and-wine.jpg|Juju giving the twins chocolate and wine. 26565BE7922F65FA35811D27267D727812040ACB.jpg 1056960_screenshots_20190802234354_1.jpg|Julie teaches the twins how to smoke. Julie-Brandt-Jess-and-Soph-Blazkowicz.jpg Abby-realization.jpg|Juju and Jacques discuss of killing the girls as Abby sees the picture of Lothar/Jacques. The-Brandt's-Trap.jpg|The Brandt's gloat on thinking of killing B.J.'s daughters. Lothar-critiques-Julie.jpg|Lothar critiques Julie for failing to sedate the twins. Lothar-Attacks-Julie.jpg|Julie being attacked by Lothar, before he shoots his empty pistol. Lothar-Wy.jpg|Ditto. Lothar-and-Julie.jpg|Jule and Lothar having fun before the twins come. Lotahr-Julie-First-Ascension.jpg Jule-Elevator.jpg|Julie aiming and standing in front of the elevator before her death. Julie-mere-death.jpg|Julie being hit by the elevator door, moments before death. Julie Brandt's death.png|Julie Brandt dies after getting her head smashed by the elevator doors at fast speed. Soph-kills-Julie.jpg|The twins looking at Julie's corpse after Lothar escapes on the elevator. Julie's-corpse.jpg|Julie's corpse after Lothar's death. B.J.-end-Youngblood.jpg|Julie's corpse as B.J. walks to his family upon Lothar's defeat. Juju-Wanted-Poster.jpg|Juju's wanted poster. Trivia *Her character model mostly resembles Lady Helene Winter from Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. **She is somewhat similar to the character, as both have an interaction with a Blazkowicz, and live in fear of the main antagonist (Hitler to Lady Helen, and Lothar to Julie). *She is also similar to Helga von Schabbs from The Old Blood: **Both are accidently killed (The Monstrosity critically injuring Helga, and Zofia blasting the elevator door, however, B.J. can kill Helga before collecting the folder). *Irene Engel is also similar to Julie: **Both are parents. **Both show themselves to be incompetent, and fail to kill a Blazkowicz (as Frau Engel got lucky that Rip Blazkowicz informed her that B.J. was at his estate). **Both are killed by a Blazkowicz, and is done so in a brutal way. *She is fluent in French, English, and German, often switching to each in her dialogue. *Unlike previous quest givers, she is a false ally and manipulates the twins to help her husband. *She is a smoker, and teaches the twins how to smoke. *She is stationed in the medical section of the catacombs before finishing all the three towers. *Despite not wearing a powered suit, she was capable of knocking out Jess and Soph, and attacking Abby during the failed trap. *Julie's incompetence is foreshadowing in her first cutscene, as she fails to see the wounded resistance member has peritonitis, meaning she isn't precise, careful, nor observant. This happens again when she fails to notice that the twins and Abby didn't drink the sedatives, as they fell asleep too quickly for the medicine to kick in. Even Lothar asks Julie if the girls are sleeping, as he shows disbelief that the sedatives would kick in that quickly. **Jess also correctly warns Zofia of them missing something, stating a "snake in the grass" after being tasked by Julie to take over the towers. *According to a letter from Julie that can be found in Lab X, Lothar has a Lab X Secretary. Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood characters Category:France Category:Nazis Category:Traitors of Country Category:Deceased Category:Death Category:Dead Category:Parents Category:Mothers